A display device may project holographically-generated virtual images to provide an immersive experience to a viewer. A virtual image may be holographically generated in various ways. For example, a display device may use a holographic film recorded with a hologram to deliver a virtual image to a user's eye. In particular, the hologram may be illuminated with image light at a reference angle and the hologram may diffract the image light at an angle that intersects the user's eye.